


【EC】Une fleur dans le coeur

by melisende



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melisende/pseuds/melisende
Summary: 一次探望
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 5





	【EC】Une fleur dans le coeur

正文：  
埃里克·兰谢尔骑马从山岗另一头上来，扮成骑手模样，宽宽的帽檐遮住了脸。凯瑟琳在庄园后门等着，一见着他，脸色终于由阴转晴，急急挽住那匹黑色母马的缰绳。埃里克走进门厅时萨默斯兄弟正同麦考伊医生玩牌，卧室门敞开，盘踞门前的塞雷布罗在夕阳的涂抹下闪着纯金的光辉。深发色的萨默斯猛地站起，几乎要掀翻牌桌，脸色因睡眠不足如枯叶般苍白，眼神却急切而充满希望。埃里克对这个忠心耿耿的男孩点头示意，不作停留，黄金猎犬在一番亲昵的嗅探后放他进去，凯瑟琳掩上门。

卧室里蒸腾着香料和草药的气息，暖意浓稠得仿佛要化身为实质的天使在绘着圣母像的天花板上俯瞰他们。翅膀扇动的流风拂过他的侧脸。埃里克先是同圣母悲悯的眼珠对视一眼，再转向他最长久的朋友和最伟大的敌人。丝绸被单下的查尔斯静默地睁着眼睛，蓝如燃烧的幽冥之火，脸颊烧得绯红，呼吸沉重滞塞，吐出烟尘和灰烬。真奇怪。埃里克心想。他从未见过查尔斯如此脆弱的时刻，在舞会和晚宴上那种光彩照人的丰腴被海水洗净了，显出鲸骨一样的白。埃里克站着，而查尔斯笼罩在他的阴影里，像极了一个不祥的预兆。他太熟悉查尔斯，如同熟悉自己的第二层皮肤。同查尔斯打交道的第一准则：永远不要放松警惕。

埃里克从桃花芯木书桌前搬来椅子在床边坐下。缎面稍有磨损，样式古旧，仍是莎伦时代留下的纪念之一。他握住这片土地上最重要的病人的手，旋即灼伤于熔岩般的滚烫。这使得他不赞同地皱眉，不知是出于担忧还是责怪，亦或仅仅为了确认情况的紧迫性，询问：“麦考伊怎么说？”查尔斯一向对这位杰出的医生和助手信赖有加，他们的亲密到了使埃里克嫉妒的程度。尽管如此，当这个可怜人对瑞雯无望的爱情之果宣告破灭之时，埃里克直言不讳：“这对他来说是好事。”查尔斯则忧心忡忡地叹气，尚不知小妹妹要选择怎样的一条路。“他是个好人，不愿告诉我真相。”查尔斯声音嘶哑，笑容稀薄如余晖，却表现得十分坦然，丝毫看不出高热对神志的侵袭：“我快要死了。”埃里克看他好一会儿，像要分辨这句话的真假。“你不会死的。”他厌烦地说，“我等这一天太久。而命运从不对我如此慷慨。”查尔斯闻言大笑起来，吐出一连串枭鸟般的咳嗽，惊动了门外的凯瑟琳和麦考伊。他们试探性地呼喊查尔斯的名字，询问是否需要帮助。埃里克代他拒绝，顺着眼神所指把凯瑟琳早已泡好的草药茶递到查尔斯手里。“你把我赶出了议会。”他在查尔斯喝茶的间隙说。在那次著名的决裂后，埃里克率领着仍忠于他的军队从西彻斯特新建的总统府撤离，谁也不敢来阻挡。他们都是跟随他征战多年的老兵，经验丰富，在把这片土地从塞巴斯蒂安·肖手里解放出来的大大小小的战斗中立过大功。民众从阳台上掷出鲜花，弹起款款的歌谣同马蹄声应和。那天查尔斯紧闭庄园大门，称病不出，只是口授了一封信派送各个关卡准允通行。夜里反复发作的腿伤将查尔斯从梦里唤醒，喝了半瓶威士忌才勉强止住，一轮又大又圆的月亮挂在天上，像一只黄澄澄的眼睛。他掉落进龙一般明亮的瞳孔里了，始终无法入睡，先是翻出过往的信件一封一封查看，分类，放入写着“绝密”的档案袋里。而后忍不住在心底计算起埃里克的行军路线，在地图上画出，终点却迟迟不能定下。“您就这样放走了您最危险的敌人！”那个美国姑娘发出的警告仍在耳畔回响。不。他疲倦地想。埃里克从来就没有给过他其他选择。

“接着让萨默斯来对付我。”是的。查尔斯仍能从年轻人的言行举止中看出埃里克残存的影子。他从未提起过埃里克像个幽灵或阴翳，仍在这座古老的庄园里游荡，宣告他一半的所有权。“然后是难缠的安娜·玛丽。这次又是谁？琴·葛蕾？不错的人选。她很有潜力，前途远大。但小心些，她不会任凭你摆布的。还是退而次之，奥罗罗·门罗？她也干得不赖。”质问告一段落，若在十年前这又是一次争吵的开端，而如今查尔斯只是心平气和地回答：“而我会说你抛弃了我，还带走了瑞雯。” 对他的咄咄逼人避而不答。二十年前的一个夜晚他和查尔斯坐在种满晚香玉和紫藤的庭院台阶上，肩靠肩。查尔斯裹一条羊毛薄毯，曲折隐晦地织就泽维尔家族的煊赫家徽和荣耀。那时一切不比现在更好，但他们更年轻。年轻总是给人一种虚幻的希望的。他们快活地、无拘无束地畅谈改变世界的理想，但哪怕是最美妙甜蜜的日子他们也能清晰地意识到暗处不可弥合的裂痕。它无处不在，躲藏在家具的阴影里、炉火的灰烬和夜的尽头，预谋一场突袭。

埃里克收走茶杯后摸了摸他的额头，温度有所减退。总算难得地像个正常人那样问了晚餐之类的话题。没有胃口。但在凯蒂的强烈要求下喝了蘑菇汤。已经很久没碰过酒了。“我会把酒窖留给你。”查尔斯有了开玩笑的兴致，继而说起十月份一过，自己就要去巴黎，只是“不知道还有没有这个运气”。那么是琴·葛蕾了。这种程度的暗示已经足够，用不着问更多的原因。“我有十一年没去过巴黎了。”埃里克回忆，“不知道现在是不是变了样。”查尔斯在巴黎有一套公寓和三处别墅，他那时在巴黎求学，受邀乘马车去参加一位女爵的沙龙，结果在花园里迷了路，同正躲避警察追捕的埃里克撞上。那是他们第三次见面，为这样的巧合而兴奋，索性躲在山茶花丛下下盲棋。绿眼睛的流亡者言辞愤怒却也极具煽动性，同一种对自由和平等渴望使他们一拍即合。他说查尔斯有一双他平生仅见富有智慧的眼睛。查尔斯把他藏进自己的公寓，扫荡完丰富珍贵的藏书，在无数个不眠之夜争吵得面红耳赤。最终查尔斯想办法替他拿到了出境许可，将他送至港口。离别时埃里克紧紧地握住他的手，几乎要像个法国人那样吻他的脸颊，但只是许诺再次相见。后来他们为了各种各样的原因时常造访巴黎，在这座令人垂泪的光辉之城留下了许多回忆。埃里克向他保证会去巴黎拜访，也许能一道在常去的咖啡馆里下棋。

凯瑟琳说服他留下来过夜。没有人担心他会谋杀查尔斯，仿佛他们都认为把一个病人交到他手里是个好主意。他原计划第二天一早就走，于是脱下靴子和长大衣，躺到查尔斯身边，听到呼吸声像有鸟在胸腔里鼓动。查尔斯先是碰了碰他的手，继而轻柔地把掌心贴上他生铁般的手腕。埃里克从这一连串动作中觉察出了查尔斯力气的缓慢流失。他为人所传唱的美貌、强有力的意志和炽热的心未有减损，这场来势汹汹的疾病将他击倒在床，吞噬着他的健康与活力。“你会很快好起来的。”埃里克出于一种动物般的直觉而不是医学判断下了结论，“还记得吗，就像以前那么多次，你不会这么轻易地死掉。”尽管“以前”至少有三次查尔斯所遭受的性命之虞要归罪于埃里克本人。“我从没想过要危及他的性命。”埃里克对塞勒涅坦白，“相信对查尔斯来说也是如此。”这也是他“与查尔斯·泽维尔的友谊与斗争”绵延数年的一个重要原因，但至少他们为之牺牲的应得到回报。查尔斯性情宽厚，为人高尚且博学多识，但同样有着不逊于他的固执和流淌在血液里的傲慢的天真。那次决裂后不久，报纸上刊登了一篇言辞激烈的文章，指责查尔斯·泽维尔是无耻之尤的骗子、小偷和劫掠者，将革命枝头烂熟的苹果一口吞下。之后埃里克又命人撤回。为此查尔斯送来一封言辞恳切的信，解释他这么做的原因。余怒未消的埃里克当即加以回信驳斥，由此引发了漫长的通信传统。在这些连年累月的信件中诞生过一套政府制度和崭新宪法的雏形。

翌日清晨，埃里克带着塞雷布罗散步回来，发现洗过澡、刮了胡子的查尔斯正在吃早餐，眼睛仍恹恹地浮肿着。他们下了一会儿棋，聊了聊欧洲和美国的新局势和可以投资的产业，查尔斯劝告他谨慎对待那座金矿，以埃里克给他念《永恒之王》而查尔斯在图书馆的红丝绒座椅上沉沉睡去结束。

到了下午，查尔斯的气色大有好转，重新焕发出天真的光彩，甚至能骑马同埃里克到河边散步。萨默斯兄弟和麦考伊医生不放心地跟在十米开外，预防有什么突发情况。凯瑟琳认为是埃里克的功劳，盼望着他多留几天。埃里克摇了摇头，认定这是告别的时刻，在上马之前像个法国人那样吻了吻查尔斯的脸颊，同他道别，如同来时那样鬼魅般地消失，结束了这次秘密的会面。

End


End file.
